Will to Live
by Soulxheart
Summary: How strong is your will to live? How far can your willpower last you when you are being tortured? Hermione Granger is captured by Lord Voldemort and is given to Severus Snape to break her mind. How long can she last before she spills the details? Dark Snape, eventually HG/SS.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever story so please be kind. I don't have a beta or anything, so please keep that in mind. This story is a very dark story and is M rated. Please don't forget to R/R.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Hermione Granger crept quietly through the thick woods as she clutched her wand tightly at her side. As she walked through the woods, her feet made the leaves beneath her crunch. The crunch echoed off the trees as she continued on her path. She was sent out of her tent to look for berries or something edible to eat. For the past month she had lived in a tent. She was on the run. The wizarding world, which at one time was amazing and another home to her, wasn't safe anymore. Her friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were also on the run with her. They decided to stick together in this and try to find a way to end the war. They were searching for horcruxes, but they haven't had much success as of late. All they had were one horcrux, but they didn't know how to destroy it. As each week passed, the more miserable the three of them felt. Ron ended up leaving just a few days ago leaving Harry and Hermione behind.

As she walked through the thick woods she realized how exhausted, famished, and defeated she felt. She just wanted this all to end. She missed going to Hogwarts, she missed reading her favorite books, and she missed having a normal life. Most of all she missed her parents. She oblivated them and sent them to Australia with no knowledge of ever having a daughter. It still made tears sting in her eyes when she thought of what she had done. She had to be strong though. She was a Gryffindor. If there was to be an end in this horrible war, if muggles hoped for any chance of living in the wizarding world, she had to keep pushing and finding horcruxes. She couldn't bow out now. She promised Harry she would be there for him and that is what she was going to do.

More determined than ever she continued to trek through the woods unaware of a pair of dark eyes who followed her every move. She found a dark green bush that had red berries growing on them. She took out a small drawstring bag and started to pick the berries off the tree avoiding the thick thorns. She was almost finished picking off the berries when she heard a twig snap. The sound startled her and she pricked her finger on a sharp thorn. She gasped slightly by the pain. She was slightly distracted by the blood that started to ooze out of the puncture wound from the thorn, but hearing another twig snap quickly made her spin around with her wand pointed at the ready. She didn't see anything. She squinted through the trees trying to see what could have possibly made that sound. A few minutes passed and she saw a small white bunny rabbit hop out of the bushes a few feet away from her. Seeing the bunny rabbit eased her nerves slightly and she nearly laughed at how nervous she felt. She turned around to continue with the bush, but found herself face to face with Fenrir Greyback and his pack of snatchers.

"Look what we have here boys, the mudblood of the Golden Trio. Tell me mudblood what are you doing out alone?" Greyback's voice was low and menacing. His eyes were predatory.

Hermione swallowed thickly. She had no words. Seeing him there with at least twenty other wizards made her realize her mistake and it was far too late to do anything about it. She couldn't believe how foolish she was, walking through the woods like that in the open wasn't very smart of her. She didn't think of using Harry's cloak or at least using a disillusioned charm. She raised her wand wanting to apparate away from the area, but two snatchers grabbed both her arms and twisted them behind her back. The force of it made her knees buckle and she fell the floor. The snatchers took her wand away and handed it to Greyback.

"Alright mudblood listen up. We are taking you to the Dark Lord. He would love to see you captured and I will be handsomely rewarded for my efforts." He smirked evilly at the thought of how much the Dark Lord would be happy with him. He took out his own wand and with a quick movement of his wand ropes shot out from the tip. The ropes tied up her legs and arms so she couldn't move at all. "Get off of her Hans and Ludwig. I am taking her alone. She won't be able to try anything. She has no wand."

Hans and Ludwig stepped away from the witch reluctantly and walked back to the group of snatchers. "Don't forget about us Fenrir. We deserve a cut too," Hans called out.

"Yeah Fenrir, without us you wouldn't have her in your clutches," Ludwig responded.

Greyback waved them off flippantly. He had no desire to share any of his just rewards. He found the witch. Not them.

"Let go of me! You will not get away with this. The war will end and you will be in Azkaban!" Hermione screamed at him as she fought the ropes that were tied around her legs and arms. She knew there was no use fighting the ropes, but she wasn't going to go quietly.

Greyback rolled his eyes and casted another spell at her. Her tongue was glued to the roof of her mouth making her unable to speak anymore. "Ah, much better." He walked over to the tied up witch and he pulled her up off the floor harshly. He held on to her as he apparated away from the woods with a loud crack.

They appeared in front of a black rusty gate that was at least ten feet high. He set the witch down on the floor non to gently and pulled out his wand. He turned towards the gate and started to take off each spell the gate had. Finally after the last spell was lifted he turned towards the witch and levitated her off the floor. He walked through the gates and continued on the cobblestone path.

Hermione tried not to hyperventilate, but it was difficult. There was no escape. She no longer had her wand and she was going to be given to the Dark Lord as some prize. She tried to breathe slowly, but the closer they got to the mansion the harder it was to stay calm. She felt her heart start to beat faster and her eyes started to close. The last thought she had before she fainted was Harry sitting alone in a tent waiting for her to return.

Greyback reached the front doors and knocked hard on the heavy door. The door creaked open and he walked through the door with Hermione's unconscious body still levitating in front of him. The room he entered was a meeting room. It was spotless. Not one smudge along the walls or on the porcelain white floors. In front of him laid a long black table with twenty black chairs. The room was occupied with the Malfoy Family. They were very wealthy and highly respected in the wizarding world.

Lucius Malfoy was the first to acknowledge that someone had entered the house. He stood up from the table and approached Greyback gripping his expensive walking cane. "Good evening Greyback fancy seeing you here." His piercing blue eyes flicked down to Hermione's unconscious form. He reached out and trailed his pale hand down her body. "Where did you find her?" He couldn't believe that the Granger girl was here in his house.

"I found her walking through the woods. She had no idea that I was watching her. My group of snatchers helped me captured her. I brought her here because I know the Dark Lord would love to have her. Do you know if he is here?"

"Pull up your sleeve and I will call for him."

Greyback rolled up his shirt sleeve baring his dark mark. Lucius put his wand towards the mark and started to recite the incantation. The snake slithered up and down his arm as Lucius continued to chant. Finally he let go of Greyback's wrist and pocketed his wand. "Now we wait."

Greyback took a seat at the front of the table and rested his head on his right hand. His left hand drummed his fingers on the table as he waited. The longer he waited the more impatient he got.

"I wouldn't be making that face if I were you Fenrir. Don't forget whose house you are in," Lucius growled.

Greyback snorted and leaned back in his chair. He looked over at Hermione who was still hovering in the air and completely unconscious. While they waited for the Dark Lord to arrive Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy quietly left the room not wanting to be a part of this.

In the silent room they heard a loud crack. It echoed off the walls and nearly made the paintings fall off. Lucius and Greyback turned towards the front door and saw the dark evil wizard. The sight of him made the two of them stand and kneel before him. Their eyes stayed planted on the white floor as the Dark Lord began to speak.

"What is this Greyback? What have you brought for me?" His voice came out in a low hiss. He slithered towards the unconscious girl and smirked when he saw who it was. "Ah, the precious mudblood." His gray hand stroked down her body and smirked even more. "Stand my trusted follower."

Greyback stood up from the floor. His excitement started to mount. He was going to get his reward. He was finally going to be praised for his good deeds.

"You have done well. Thank you for bringing her to me. You may now find the exit. Lucius follow me. Don't forget to bring the mudblood." The Dark Lord headed out of the room with Lucius trailing behind him.

Greyback was floored. All he got was a thank you? He scowled. "My lord, what about my reward? Don't I deserve something for bringing her to you?" He called out to his retreating back.

The Dark Lord didn't even bother turning his head. "Leave now!" His voice left no argument. Greyback stood up from the floor and left the mansion angry and disappointed that his efforts were not acknowledged.

"My Lord what do you plan on doing with the mudblood?" Lucius asked as he levitated Hermione's unconscious form through the doorway.

"I plan on breaking her mind Lucius. She must have knowledge about Potter and I am going to find out what it is." They entered the ball room. It was completely deserted. Above them was a huge glass chandelier. "Here set her on the floor."

Lucius lowered her to the floor and broke the levitation spell. The two of them stood around her body as she laid there passed out on the floor. "Are you going to call Severus My Lord?"

"I will after I have tried breaking her myself. If she doesn't spill any details when I'm through with her I am going to give her to Severus. He will break her for me and then we will finally know what the Potter boy is up to." The Dark Lord took out his wand and pointed it to her chest that slowly rose and fell. "Rennervate," he hissed.

Hermione woke up from her unconscious state and gasped for breath. Her eyes darted around the room and finally landed on the Dark Lord who stood above her. She swallowed nervously. Again she was reminded that her wand was taken from her.

"Good evening mudblood. I can make this easy on you or extremely difficult. Now where is Potter?" He spat at her.

She glared at him. "I am not telling you a thing. So you might as well kill me now." She would never betray Harry's trust. The war meant too much to both of them. If today was to be her last day on Earth she will go down in silence instead of betraying the ones she loved.

"Crucio!" he hissed at her.

She started to convulse all over the floor. She arched her back and cried out in pain. She bit her lip to silence her cries, but it hurt so much. She cried out again and finally the Dark Lord relinquished the spell.

"Let's try this again mudblood. Where is Potter? Where is he hiding?" He was slowly losing his patience and a quick look into her mind showed him that she did in fact know occlumency. She had her walls down inside her mind and he couldn't find anything worthwhile.

"I think we might need to contact Severus, My Lord," Lucius spoke quietly. He quickly bowed his head when the Dark Lord glared at him.

"I will when I am ready Lucius." He glared back down at Hermione. "If you do not tell me mudblood it will only be worse for you. Now tell me where he is."

Hermione knew that there was no reason to tell him anything. Once he got what he needed from her she was dead plain and simple. If she wanted to live a little longer and not betray Harry's trust she was going to stay quiet for as long as she can. He casted another crucio. He kept his wand planted on her as the spell went on. He finally lifted the spell but only until she started crying.

"Last chance, mudblood. Where is Potter?"

She shook her head at him in denial. "I don't know," she lied.

"Liar! You do know where he is and we will find out." He turned to Lucius who stayed quiet the rest of the torture session. "Lucius, contact Severus for me. Tell him I have a present for him."

Lucius nodded and said, "Yes, My Lord." He left the ball room and headed to his floo.

The Dark Lord turned back towards Hermione who was still sobbing on the floor. "I am done playing nice, Mudblood." He levitated her off the floor. He left her hanging there. "Crucio isn't enough for you is it? You think your Gryffindor courage is enough to save your friend?" He started to cast on her rapidly. He left gaping wounds and lacerations all over skin. He continued to cast his anger overpowering him. The pain got too much for Hermione and she ended up fainting again.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke up cold and alone. She was inside of a cell somewhere deep down in the dungeons of the house. She was lying on the cold floor in the fetal position trying to warm herself up. Her body hurt, her brain hurt, hell everything hurt, yet she still was not going to give in to the pain. She sat up and looked down at herself. Her wounds were still freshly bleeding and her limbs were slightly twitching from the cruciatus curse. She didn't even know if her legs were strong enough to carry her weight. She stood up anyway and felt her legs start to buckle. She leaned against the wall to steady herself. She didn't know how long she had been down here or what was going to happen to her. Her mind thought back to poor Harry who must have known by now that she was missing. She wished she could send him a letter or her patronus letting him know that she was alive. She heard a door close and footsteps approaching. She quickly laid back down on the floor and pretended that she was fast asleep. She closed her eyes tight and did not dare to move a muscle.

"I already saw you standing, Mudblood. Stand now," Lucius's voice called to her. He stood in front of the cell door and took out his wand. "I said stand, Mudblood. Don't make me use my wand."

Hermione slowly rose from the ground and leaned against the wall. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"It's Lord Malfoy, Mudblood. You will address me using my title. I am here to escort you back to the Dark Lord." He unlocked the cell and pulled the door open. Hermione stayed rooted to the spot. She didn't want to go back to the Dark Lord. That meant more torture and pain. 'You can either walk out of there on your own two feet or I will drag you. Take your pick." She slowly made her feet start working towards the cell door. She was walking too slow for Lucius's liking. "Times up, Mudblood. I guess I will drag you to him myself." He closed the space between them and pulled her body up against his. "It's a shame that someone else will have you because I would love to have you under me." She struggled against his hold. She tried to pull away from him, feeling nauseated by his touch, but he pulled her closer to him.

"Get off me!" She screamed. She continued to fight with him until finally she broke his grip. She started to run down the hallway. She nearly made it to the door, but she was pulled back by her hair. She cried out in pain.

He had her hair in a white knuckle grip. He spat at her, "Good try, Mudblood. I am not playing with you anymore." He dragged her by her hair through the doorway and continued to drag her the rest of the way. Hermione again tried to fight him, but the more she fought him the worse the pain got.

He entered the ballroom and threw Hermione down on the floor. "Here she is, My Lord. She was trying to fight me, so I had to bring her here by her hair."

Hermione clutched her scalp and looked down at her hand. Thankfully he didn't pull hard enough to make her bleed, but it still was painful. She felt a shadow cast over her. She looked up and saw Lord Voldemort and Severus Snape standing over her. She quickly looked away from them and braced herself for another round of torture.

"How are you feeling, Mudblood?" Lord Voldemort asked sarcastically. She ignored his comment and kept her eyes down-casted. "Now then, since you won't tell me where Potter is, even after I caused you pain, I will be handing you off to Severus Snape. He will break your mind and every ounce of Gryffindor courage you have will be gone. You will come to admit the truth after he is finished with you. Any last words? If you tell me now where Potter is maybe your suffering will be kept at a minimal."

The thought of Professor Snape using her scared her, but again her Gryffindor courage was too great. "I don't care who uses me. No amount of torture will make me tell."

Lord Voldemort turned to Severus and spat at him, "It is up to you now, Severus. If you are unsuccessful she won't be the only one who dies. I will be checking on your progress every week. Leave now with your prize."

"Yes, My Lord." Snape picked up Hermione off the floor and she started struggling again automatically. "Behave yourself you stupid girl or you'll get splinched." She continued to struggle while he held her in a tight locked grip at his side. He apparated away gripping her body close to his. They appeared in the Headmasters office at Hogwarts. He quickly let go of her and pushed her down in a chair in front of his desk. He started to pace back and forth, but he was pulled out of his thoughts when Hermione stood up from her chair and ran towards the door. "Colloportus," he murmured, effectively sealing the door.

Hermione tried to pull the handle, but it wasn't working. She banged her fist against the door and screamed. She continued to bang on the door and scream, hoping that someone would hear her and come running. "Help! Help me!" She banged her fists repeatedly on the door, but it wasn't working.

The sound of her screaming started to irritate him. "Enough! No one can hear you in here. Now sit your bottom back down in that chair or I will tie you to it, Ms. Granger."

The sound of her last name made her stop banging on the door. She turned her body back around and her eyes briefly looked at her ex-professor. He looked tired and worn out. His eyes looked haunted. She remembered him killing Dumbledore last school year and her feet quickly moved back towards the chair. She sat her bottom down on the chair and stayed quiet as he continued to pace. She had so many questions that she wanted to ask, but she didn't dare speak them aloud. He hadn't hurt her yet and she didn't want to do anything to push him into hurting her.

He stopped pacing. He walked back over to his desk and sat down in his chair. He stared at the Granger girl trying to decide on what his next words were going to be, but she beat him to it.

"Are you going to hurt me, sir?" The question came out shakily and she was surprised she even spoke the words aloud.

He ignored her question and instead asked her, "How were you captured?"

"Does it really matter how I got captured?" She responded tiredly. She didn't know why he was asking her this or why he even cared.

His eyes flashed angrily. "You insolent little girl, answer my question."

"You didn't answer my question," she retorted.

"You already know the answer to that, Ms. Granger. You heard the Dark Lord's orders."

"How will you hurt me?" She whispered.

"Any means necessary unless you cooperate with me. Now I am going to ask you one more time. How were you captured?"

"Greyback found me in the woods," she admitted.

He stroked his chin and leaned back in his chair. "What were you doing in the woods?"

"I was looking for food."

"Where was your nitwit friends?" He asked.

"I was alone," she lied.

"Do not lie to me. I have known you since you were eleven and you were never a good liar. I know for a fact that you and your nitwit friends were on a mission to find horcruxes was it?"

Her eyes widen and she started to panic. _Oh god if he knows will he tell the Dark Lord? If he knew why didn't he tell the Dark Lord when he was there?_

"That was foolish of you, Ms. Granger. What were you thinking being in the woods alone without a disillusion charm? Smartest witch of her age, yeah right," he snorted in amusement.

"Don't mock me!" She stood up in anger glaring down at him.

He stood up from his chair towering over her easily. "You forget who you're talking to. Now settle down," he warned. He was slowly losing his patience with the chit. Her anger and willingness to fight about everything aggravated him. She didn't realize the danger she was in and what he had to do to her.

She lowered herself back in her chair and took a deep breath. She did forget who she was talking to. She hated when people insulted her intelligence. "How long are you going to keep me captured?"

"That's up to you, Ms. Granger."

She scowled and crossed her arms in anger. "Then I guess I'll be here for a long time then Professor because I am not telling you or him anything."

"We will see about that, Ms. Granger. You don't realize what he intends for me to do to you."

"What? Are you going to torture me too? Are you going to hit me and crucio me? You have to do better than that," she responded arrogantly. She was not going to give in to anything. She was sure of it.

He pinched the bridge of his nose not believing how naïve she was being. It wasn't just as simple as torturing her and he wasn't going to sugarcoat it either. He looked deep into her eyes and began to speak. "The Dark Lord wants me to rape you, Ms. Granger. He wants me to use you in every possible way until finally you have had enough." He saw the horror that crossed her face. _Good, finally the stupid girl understands her predicament._

"R-Rape, sir?" She stuttered out. She was being naïve about this after all. She didn't think that rape was even a possibility. The thought of him touching her in a sexual way made her sick. _So that's why Malfoy said that to me. He knew I was going to be given to Snape and he wanted a piece of me before I left._

"You're finally getting it, you naïve little girl. Do you still hold strong in your beliefs that you are strong enough to not say a thing?"

"Yes I do. I will never betray Harry's trust. This war means too much to me. I will not make my side lose just because of a slip of a tongue. So you can try to hurt me all you like Professor, but nothing you do will make me betray my friends."

He was about to respond to her foolish bravery, but he was interrupted when he heard a knock on the door. He quickly stood up from his desk, grabbed Hermione's arm, and pushed her into another room aggressively. He closed the door and locked it tight, hiding her away from whoever was knocking. He put wards up on the door so no one can hear her and she couldn't eavesdrop.

She fell to the floor by how rough he pushed her inside the room. She quickly picked herself back up and looked around the room. She was in a library of some sort. Her eyes scanned the many bookshelves that lined the walls. Her hands itched to touch every single book in the room, but her mind was just not in it. Her eyes landed on the two comfortable armchairs that occupied the room. She plopped down in one of them and curled herself into a ball. She began to sob outright now that she was alone. Her wounds hurt and she was scared. She didn't want to be raped. She never had sex with anyone and she knew it was going to hurt. She closed her eyes and continued to sob.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I would like to thank the seven people who reviewed my story: Silver Orbed Lioness, Laura, SlytherinSnake9, Julia, and of course the three guests that left a review. Don't forget to R/R!**

Once he was sure that Hermione was hidden away and no one can hear her, he sat back down behind his desk and lazily flicked his wand at the door. The door slowly creaked open and his eyes glared at the intruder that entered the room. "What do you want this time, Minerva it is awfully late at this time, is it not?"

She sat down in the available chair in front of his desk and made herself comfortable. "I came here because I am concerned about how your deputy Headmaster and deputy Headmistress are treating the students."

"What are they doing to them?" He asked with very little concern in his voice.

"They are using unforgivables on them. The first years are being tortured by them and many of the students have to seek out Poppy to heal them."

"What do you want me to do about that Minerva? I can't control them," he answered seriously.

"This is wrong, Severus. I know you know it's wrong. You have to do something about this before one of the students gets killed. You are the Headmaster. Tell them to stop," she pleaded with him. She was furious with how uncaring he was being about the situation.

"I have no say in how they discipline the students, Minerva and I must ask you to refrain from calling me Severus. I am no longer your colleague. I am your superior. You must treat me as such. What do you expect me to do? The carrows are in charge of how they discipline the students and as long as the students are being healed by Poppy I see no problem with it. Now I must ask you to leave my office. I got other things to attend to and next time I expect you to send me an owl before you come knocking on my door. I thought I have gone over this with all of you at the beginning."

"If one of the students dies by the carrows it is on your hands Headmaster. Have a good evening." She stood up and left his office in anger.

Snape sighed and put his head in his hands. He hated playing the evil headmaster. He hated the role he was forced into, but the war wasn't over yet. He stood up from his desk and opened the door to his library. He was now in a foul mood because of the carrows. If he was being totally honest, he hated how the carrows were disciplining the students. He was well aware of the unforgivables that were being used and the numerous students that had been in the hospital because of it. He couldn't step in though. He wasn't lying to Minerva when he told her he couldn't control them. If he did step in the Dark Lord would know his true allegiance. He was muttering under his breath about the shitty life that was handed to him, but quickly stopped when he saw Hermione fast asleep in one of his armchairs. He quietly stepped past her, not wanting to disturb her, and grabbed a book off one of his many shelves. He sat down in the other armchair, opposite of her, and began to read. He tried to pay attention to the words in the book, but his eyes drifted towards the girl next to him. He pretended not to care about her wellbeing and his eyes darted back down to his book. A full fifteen minutes went by before his eyes looked up again and landed on her. He was angry at the stupid girl. She put herself in danger and now she was going to have to suffer for it by his hands. He didn't want to do it. He didn't want to see her bloodied. He didn't want to see her cry. He didn't necessarily like the girl. In fact she annoyed him when she was a student, but he didn't wish this on anyone. She was so young and had so much courage and spirit that he had to break. He wished he could hide her away and lock herself up somewhere. For now he just wanted her to stay asleep for the time being. Once she woke up, he had to begin the job if the Dark Lord was to be happy with him.

"Rigby," he whispered quietly.

A little house elf, who was wearing dirty rags, appeared in the room. "Yes Headmaster Snape, how may I serve you today?" He asked timidly.

"I have a few things that I need you to bring to me and quickly. Do you understand me, Rigby?" He glared at the little elf, keeping up with the dark evil man he supposedly portrayed.

"Y-Yes sir, of course. What do you want me to bring?" The elf stuttered fearfully. He didn't want to anger the Headmaster.

"I need a cup of tea and a bottle of fire whiskey."

"Yes sir, right way sir." The elf disappeared to get the items his master required of him.

Snape leaned back in his chair and closed his book. He set it down on the small table that was next to his chair. He closed his eyes in concentration and not even a minute went by when Rigby returned.

Rigby set down the tray that carried the requested items and bowed his head low to his master. "Here you go Headmaster anything else?"

"No Rigby, you may go." Rigby disappeared from the room with a loud pop. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was starting to feel a headache coming on thanks to the situation that was laid out for him. He grabbed the bottle of fire whiskey that he requested off the table and took a long swig. He relished the burning sensation that went down his throat and filled his stomach. He took another pull from the bottle and started to feel more relaxed. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back in the armchair unaware that Hermione awoken from her nap.

Hermione sat up and almost forgot where she was, but she quickly remembered when she saw Snape sitting next to her. She stared at the dark man feeling all sorts of emotions. The first emotion she felt was fear. Of course she was scared. Who wouldn't be? She knew what was coming to her and there was no escape. The next emotion she felt was determination. Her Gryffindor courage knew no bounds. She was determined to survive and pull through whatever this man threw at her. She was not going to give in. The last emotion she felt was helplessness. Sure she was courageous and brave, but she wasn't stupid or delusional. She was going to be tortured, she was going to be raped, and she was going to be in pain every waking moment until she gave in.

He cracked opened his eyes and sat up. He felt a pair of eyes staring at him. He turned his head and his black eyes caught Hermione's brown ones. She swallowed nervously and she quickly looked away from him. He turned back to the tray that was resting on the table and he picked up the tea-cup. "Here drink this. It should make you feel better." He attempted to give her the tea, but she wouldn't take it.

"What did you do to it?" She asked accusingly. She glared at the cup that was in front of her face indignantly.

"I didn't do anything to it. I had my elf bring it here for you. Before we start our first session I thought it would settle your nerves and you are probably thirsty. If you don't take the tea now you won't be drinking anything else for hours. So what do you choose?" She hesitantly reached out and took the cup from him. She sniffed the tea just to make sure and took a small sip. "Good girl," he murmured as he watched her drink from the cup.

She ignored his comment and continued to drink from the cup in a hurried pace. He was right. She was thirsty, terribly thirsty. She didn't remember the last time she had something good to drink. She drained the cup and licked the last few drops with her tongue. She lowered the cup from her face and blushed hard when she saw that Snape saw the whole thing. She set the cup down on the tray and looked down at her knees. She felt a probing sensation in her mind. She ignored it until she felt him push hard. "Stop it. I know occlumency. You can't get through my walls."

"Who did you learn it from?" he asked in disbelief.

"I learned by myself. I thought it would come in handy one day. I didn't get serious until I heard that you were trying to teach Harry, so I ended up teaching it myself."

"You can't teach occlumency yourself. Who told you how to close your walls? Who tried to look into your mind?" He couldn't believe this little girl trained herself to be an occlumens at such a young age.

"I learned it from a book. I practiced and practiced for hours every day. No one tried to look into my mind. I didn't know how strong my walls were, but I continued to practice with them anyway. Obviously, by the Dark Lord's perusal and yours, my walls must be pretty damn tight if you can't see inside my mind," she said arrogantly, feeling a sense of pride of her accomplishment. She stood up from the armchair needing to stretch her legs after sitting for so long.

"Don't be so arrogant you silly little girl. You think your walls will be strong enough after I'm done with you?" He stood up from the chair as well feeling officially pissed off now by her behavior.

"It has to be," she whispered. She was starting to come to terms with what was going to happen to her. Her courage was starting to dwindle and all she felt right now was defeat, complete and utter defeat. He took out his wand and pointed it at the girl. Without thinking she started to beg. "Please don't do this, Professor. You used to be on our side. Don't you remember your loyalty to Dumbledore? How about you're loyalty to the students? Please don't do this. Please?" Tears started to fall down her face when she saw that he did not lower his wand.

He pretended that her pleads didn't affect him at all. He kept his wand pointed at her and began to cast emotionlessly. "Crucio," he whispered. He watched as the poor girl instantly collapsed to the floor and started to seize. He casted the spell again and again on her as she continued to scream and cry. After the third time, he released the spell and instantly delved into her mind. He tried to break down her walls, but they would not budge. He left her mind and looked down at her as she curled herself into a ball shielding herself from him. "Not good enough is it? Is your loyalty to Potter really worth all this?" She of course didn't answer him. She was in too much pain to talk. He crouched down to her level so he was making eye contact with her. "We both know that you won't last very long, little girl. I only just started and look at you now already in a sobbing mess all over the floor. Do us both a favor and just tell me where Potter is. In the end he will forgive you."

"No I won't. I will not have him die by my hands," she answered passionately. For good measures she spat in his face, but right after she did it she regretted it. Her eyes stared at the spittle that fell on his cheek. Without breaking eye contact and without saying a word, he wiped the spittle off his cheek with the sleeve of his robes.

"You will regret that," he whispered angrily. The sound of his voice sent shivers down her spine. _What have I done?_ He stood up and picked up the girl from the floor. "It is time that I put you in your place, little girl. How dare you spit at me?" He grabbed the girl's wrist and dragged her through another doorway. She started to fight with him by dragging her feet and pulling away from him. "If you fight with me it will only get worse," he warned. He walked down a long stretch of hallway dragging the defenseless girl the whole way. He finally stopped at the last door on the left hand side. He stood in front of the black wooden door and pulled it open. He dragged Hermione into the room with him and slammed the door shut. He threw the girl down on to the bed and with a quick wave of his wand he tied her down tight so she couldn't move. "Any last words, little girl?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I know it's been months and I am so sorry. I've been so busy. Reminder that this story is dark and M rated this chapter especially. I am sorry this is so short, but it's better than nothing. Please don't forget to R &R. **

Hermione swallowed nervously as she looked at the ropes tied around her wrists. She closed her eyes and tried to block out what was happening. She was terrified, completely and utterly terrified.

"I'll give you one more chance, little girl. Where is Potter hiding?" Snape spat at her. She shook her head defiantly. He flicked his wand at her and the clothes she wore disappeared from her body.

The fear she felt intensified. She started to panic realizing there was no way out of this. This wasn't a bluff or a ploy to get her to admit the truth. He was going to rape her. She started to fight the ropes tied around her wrists, but the more she pulled on them the more they burned into her skin. She ignored the ropes cutting into her skin and continued to tug on them with all her might. It started to burn the more she pulled on the ropes.

"You can keep trying, but it won't work. The ropes are unbreakable." He stared down at her as she fruitlessly fought the ropes tied around her. Even though her body was appetizing to look at, his body was not reacting to it. In fact, it was doing quite the opposite. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to make her a victim in the war, but wasn't he too a victim? Didn't he go through so much and had to suffer it alone? At least she will have friends who will help her through this. He would have no one to help him. He walked away from the bed and into his bathroom. He closed the door and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He splashed water on his face. He was trying to prepare himself for what he was about to do. He opened his medicine cabinet and took out a purple potion. The potion was meant to help with what he had to do to her. It didn't matter if his mind didn't want to do it. At least his body will be. He closed his eyes and downed the potion in one gulp. He gagged at the taste of it, but it did the trick.

Hermione laid there trying to calm herself. She didn't need to have another panic attack and faint, especially now. Her eyes caught him leaving the bathroom and instantly she started to beg. "Please don't do this. Please? Can't we pretend it happen? Can't you make false memories and show them to him? Please sir I'm just a child."

The word child repulsed him but he had to go through with this. There was no turning back. She shouldn't have been so foolish. His eyes met her pleading ones and he slowly shook his head no. His hands slowly inched to the front of his black wizard robes. As much as this tortured her, he needed to start off slowly. He needed time to clear his mind and prepare himself. When he was down to just his shirt and pants, he decided then and there that he was going to keep the rest of his clothes on. He had so many scars on his chest, stomach, and back that he did not feel comfortable sharing with anyone. He unzipped his fly and approached the bed. He pressed his wand tip to her belly and quickly said the incantation of the contraception charm. He set his wand down on the bedside table and slowly climbed over her body.

She stayed silent this whole time until he hovered over her. Tears streamed down her face and she began to fight the ropes again for the second time this evening. "Please let me go. Don't do this to me," she pleaded for the last time hoping he would find it within himself to not go through with it. "I promise I won't say anything if you just let me go."

"You know I can't do that," he answered solemnly. "Don't be stupid Hermione. This has to happen." He took out his cock and angled himself toward her opening. He wished at this moment he could have provided a potion to aid in the pain that was to come, but to make this more real he couldn't. The Dark Lord would see she wasn't responding the way she should be, plus she would start to ask questions that he wasn't able to answer. He closed his eyes tight not wanting to see her face when he entered her. He pushed himself into her entrance and felt her instantly jerk from the pain. The head of his penis hit her barrier. He pushed hard through her barrier and reached the end of her center.

Hermione felt his length inside of her stretch her inexperienced walls. God it hurt. Tears instantly sprang into her eyes and she started to sob. She cried because of the pain, she cried because of her lost virginity, and she cried because she knew this would not be the last time he would do this to her.

He heard her start to sob underneath him and he tried to block it out. He kept his eyes closed not wanting to see her tears. If he did see her cry, that would be the end of this and he had to keep going for the Dark Lord's sick pleasure. He pulled out and thrusted back in. He continued to thrust into her at a hurried pace wanting this to end. He didn't want to drag it out longer then what it needed to be.

The more he thrusted into her the more it hurt. She tried to stay calm not wanting to make it worse. She closed her eyes not wanting to see him thrust into her anymore. She tried to think of Harry being safe and sound in his tent to ease the pain of what was happening to her for the greater good.

He continued to thrust into her going even faster now. He cracked opened his eyes and looked down at her lovely breast. He leaned down and sucked on her rosy pink nipple forgetting himself for a slight moment. That did the trick though. Instantly he felt himself come inside of her body. He quickly pulled himself out of her and off of her body. He stood up from the bed and nearly gagged at the sight of blood that was on his deflating penis. He grabbed his wand and scourgified himself. He scourgified Hermione as well. He also got rid of the ropes that were tied around her wrists and ankles. He took one last look of her, grabbed his wizard robes, and left the room, locking the door behind him.

Now that her arms and legs were free from the ropes she wrapped her arms around her legs and put herself into a ball. She rocked back and forth as she continued to sob. Her courage was dwindling. She didn't know how long she can put herself through this before she was forced to spill the details. Was this the worst thing that can happen to her? Would there be more later? Would she ever be free?

Snape felt mortified for what he was forced to do to her. He felt his stomach lurch and he quickly ran down the hallway. He entered the second bedroom and into the attached bathroom. He fell to the floor in front of the toilet and vomited. He dry heaved a couple of times trying to get the taste out of his mouth and the image of Hermione's naked form out of his mind. He stood up from the floor on shaky legs and flushed the toilet in disgust. He grabbed his toothbrush and thoroughly cleaned the taste of vomit out of his mouth. He still felt dirty even after scourgifying himself. He stripped off the rest of his clothing and got into the shower. He turned on the water to the highest setting and began to clean himself. As he stood in the shower scrubbing himself a sad thought came to his mind. This was just one of many that he was going to have to do to her. He hoped for her sake that her Gryffindor courage was strong enough to overcome this.


End file.
